


Are We Doing This?

by alby_mangroves



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Illustration, Jealous Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustration for marguerite_26's story, "Not Gold or Riches", where Gwaine is rewarded for his bravery with the one thing Arthur treasures most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are We Doing This?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marguerite_26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marguerite_26/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not Gold or Riches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/356845) by [marguerite_26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marguerite_26/pseuds/marguerite_26). 



> Dear marguerite_26,
> 
> The moment I read your prompt and saw Arthur/Gwaine/Merlin, I remembered a story you wrote, [Not Gold or Riches](http://archiveofourown.org/works/356845), which I immediately knew I had to illustrate for your Merlin_Holidays gift. I would like to thank you for making me so welcome in this fandom when I first discovered it, and for being such a lovely ~~enabler~~ person and fantastic writer. Happy Holidays, lovely, I hope you like it! 
> 
>  
> 
> _...There was a mischievous glint to Merlin's eye that Arthur would have thought endearing and flirty in any other situation. Instead he felt a twist of something dark in his belly. His face must have given him away because Merlin’s expression softened and he whispered, "But only with you here. You know that, right?" Then Merlin’s lips were on his again, wet and inviting, pressing in hard like a brand. The rot inside Arthur that was threatening to grow into something ugly withered._
> 
>  
> 
> _As soon as they broke apart, Gwaine was there beside them. "Are we doing this?"_

 

 

♥

Thanks for looking!

♥♥♥


End file.
